1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to secondary isopropyl amine derivatives of polyoxyalkylene primary diamines and triamines. More particularly, this invention relates to secondary isopropyl amine derivatives of polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene primary diamines or triamines prepared by the reaction of a polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene primary diamine or triamine with acetone in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst and hydrogen. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein a polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene primary diamine or triamine having a molecular weight of about 200 to about 400 is reacted with acetone in the presence of hydrogen and a hydrogenation catalyst to provide a secondary isopropyl amine terminated polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene reaction product and to the use of such products as curing agents for epoxy resins.
2. Prior Art
Speranza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,732 is directed to a method for preparing primary amine derivatives of polyoxyalkylene glycol by a three-step process wherein an alkanolamine having a primary amine group is reacted with a higher carbonyl compound such as methylethyl ketone, isobutyraldehyde, etc., to form a condensation product which may be either a Schiff base or an oxazolidine which is thereafter alkoxylated with an alkylene oxide to provide an adduct followed by hydrolysis of the adduct to form a primary amine basic polyether composition.
Speranza U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,239 is directed to secondary amino polyalkoxy monoalkanols which are prepared by reacting a primary amino polyalkoxy alkanol with a higher carbonyl compound such as methylethyl ketone, butyraldehyde, etc., to form a Schiff base reaction product which is thereafter hydrogenated in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst at an elevated temperature and pressure to provide the secondary amino polyalkoxy monoalkanol.
Malz, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,104 is directed to a process wherein 2,2,6,6-tetraalkyl-4-piperidylamines are prepared by reacting an amine with 2,2,6,6-tetraalkyl-4-piperidone in the presence of water, an aliphatic alcohol or aliphatic glycol and a platinum, nickel or cobalt catalyst.